customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 22
so this is a new tournament and last time out former NFL player Marcus Robinson failed the xtra ultra crazy cliffhanger to clinch best performance this meant nobody even touched the tower last tournament and now its got even harder but instead of sending 35 we are sending 100 people to tackle this brute of a course Stage 1 Obstacles 85 seconds 1 quintuple steps 2 rolling log 3 pole maze 4 jumping spider 5 half pipe attack 6 wall flip 7 honeycomb wall 8 log runner 9 jump hang 10 warped wall 11 flying chute 12 katana slide 13 board run 14 bridge jump 15 tarzan rope 16 rope ladder Competitors 1 Masayuki Suzuki 3. pole maze 2 Takayuki Kawashima 1. quntuple steps 3 Kazuya Miyajima 4. jumping spider 4 Ichiro Atarashii 4. jumping spider 5 Yousuke Kaneko 5. half pipe attack 6 Kazue Watanabe 13. board run 7 Andourea Komatsubara 8. log runner 8 King Kong [ Comedian ] 3. pole maze 9 Johann Drayne 7. honeycomb wall 10 Timothy Coombes 1. quintuple steps 11 Sebastien Foucan 1. quintuple steps 12 Levi Meeuwenberg 2. rolling log 13 Owen McKenzie 8. log runner 14 Geoff Britten 12. katana slide 15 Oliver Edelmann 1. quintuple steps 16 Naoya Tajima 16. rope ladder. pressed the button 0.1 seconds late 17 Shinji Kobayashi 6. wall flip 18 Daisuke Nakata 7. honeycomb wall 19 Charles Chen 12. katana slide 20 Travis Allen Schroeder 14. bridge jump 21 Shunsuke Nagasaki 1. quintuple steps 22 Takamasa Nagasaki 3. pole maze 23 Bunpei Shiratori 2. rolling log 24 Hidetsugu Setoda 6. wall flip 25 Mohammed Farid Isham 11. flying chute 26 Daisuke Morikami 11. flying chute 27 Katsumi Yoshinaga 10. warped wall. ran out of bounds 28 Hiroyuki Asaoka 9. jump hang 29 Kazuma Asa 1. quintuple steps 30 Kota Honma 2. rolling log 31 Koji Fujinami 1. quintuple steps 32 Yasuo Aoki 2. rolling log 33 Minoru Kuramochi 6. wall flip 34 Masami Harashima 3. pole maze 35 Hidenori Nagasawa 1. quintuple steps 36 Jun Sato 5. half pipe attack 37 Dustin McKinney 2. rolling log 38 Machamacha 3. pole maze 39 Ryosuke Yamamoto 3. pole maze 40 Hiroyuki Sato [ SASUKE 25 ] 8. log runner 41 Yuuji Urushihara 4. jumping spider 42 Keitaro Yamamoto 1. quintuple steps 43 Masami Yusa 16. rope ladder. timed out. 9.3 seconds late. had 1 failed attempt on the warped wall which made her have less time 44 Hiroshi Tanahashi 1. quintuple steps 45 Shinichi Yano CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 46 Nobuhiro Takeda 14. bridge jump 47 Kenji Takahashi 3. pole maze 48 Paul Hamm 2. rolling log 49 Morgan Hamm 5. half pipe attack 50 Randy Muscle 2. rolling log 51 Jordan Jovtchev 1. quintuple steps 52 Tomoyuki 8. log runner 53 Ayako Iwasawa 9. jump hang 54 Kosei Okajima 8. log runner 55 Yara Passion 10.warped wall. ran out of bounds 56 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 2.8 seconds left 57 Katsuhide Torisawa 3. pole maze 58 Yusuke Morimoto 2. rolling log 59 Riyojiro Hirata 7. honeycomb wall 60 Yuta Adachi 11. flying chute 61 Shingo Yamamoto 7. honeycomb wall 62 Hiroyuki Sato [ SASUKE 2-4 ] 2. rolling log 63 Brent Steffensen 14. bridge jump 64 Timothy Shieff 7. honeycomb wall 65 Andre Sihm 14. bridge jump 66 Andy Ologun 2. rolling log 67 Shane Kosugi 9. jump hang. grabbed the net but still touched the water 68 Kane Kosugi 6. wall flip 69 Ryan Stratis 5. half pipe attack 70 Travis Rosen 7. honeycomb wall 71 Perry Oosterlee 13. board run 72 Alexander Mars 12. katana slide 73 Hikaru Tanaka 1. quintuple steps 74 Ya Takahashi 3. pole maze 75 Brett Sims 4. jumping spider 76 Lee-En Chih 5. half pipe attack 77 Tomokazu Tanaka CLEAR 10.6 seconds left 78 Koji Yamada 2. rolling log 79 Katsumi Yamada 16. rope ladder. time out 80 Yuuji Washimi 14. bridge jump. nearly fell of one of the bridges and tried to swing himself to the platform and failed and fell into the water 81 Sayaka Asami 1. quintuple steps. 1st time failing Stage 1 82 Yuji Suzuki 13. board run 83 Joe Moravsky 2. rolling log 84 Brian Orosco 8. log runner 85 Colin Bell 8. log runner 86 Max Levi Siletty 8. log runner 87 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu 3. pole maze. took the log with him after the log went off the track and rolled into the water on the site of the pole maze 88 Nose Yuhei 3. pole maze. took the log with him after the log went off the track and rolled into the water on the site of the pole maze 89 Asrul Sani 3. pole maze. took the log with him after the log went off the track and rolled into the water on the site of the pole maze 90 Yoji Dan 3. pole maze. took the log with him after the log went off the track and rolled into the water on the site of the pole maze 91 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 27.8 seconds left 92 Tri Mardyanto 2. rolling log 93 Mohammad Luky 2. rolling log 94 Hoshan 3. pole maze 95 Lion Onishi 3. pole maze 96 Toshihiro Takeda 4. jumping spider 97 Keito Naruo 11. flying chute. didnt get the rope 98 T2T [ creator of Ninja Warrior ] 3. pole maze 99 James Okada 4. jumping spider 100 Marcus Robinson 1. quintuple steps 100 attempts 4 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 75 seconds 1 downhill jump 2 salmon ladder [ 8 rungs ] 3 metal spin 4 skywalk 5 tackle machine 6 net bridge 7 hammer dodge 8 conveyor belt 9 wall lifting run Competitors 45 Shinichi Yano 2. salmon ladder. fell at 7th rung 56 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 37.6 seconds left 77 Tomokazu Tanaka 1. downhill jump 91 Kouji Hashimoto 2. salmon ladder. fell at 7th rung 4 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 Obstacles 400 seconds 1 arm bike 2 flying bar [ 3 ledges ] 3 ultimate cliffhanger 4 curtain swing 5 drum hopper [ 5 drums ] 6 iron paddler 7 jumping bars [ 8 bars ] 8 ascending climb 9 spider flip 10 bar glider Competitor 56 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 164.3 seconds left 1 attempt 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height 95m Obstacles 35 seconds 1 spider walk 40m 2 salmon ladder jugo dan 35mrungs 3 rope climb 20m Competitor 56 Ayako Miyake 3. rope climb. 10m up th Category:Ninja Warrior